zapytaj_beczkefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
SZOK! NIEDOWIERZANIE! - ZAPYTAJ BECZKĘ 53
Opis odcinka Nowe Zapytaj Beczkę! Dziś chamsko, wulgarnie i z dużą dozą sensu. Jednogłośna Opinia 0 zobaczyło poprzedni odcinek i wyraziło Jednogłośną Opinię: Puszczasz bąki na chybił trafił – Killer566PL Pytania * p jaką masz prace ??? - MinecraftPatrick98 * P mam pytanie z zakresu epistemologii czy poznanie jest wartością absolutną ? - eragon0401 * P Dlaczego jak jest zimno to niemal wszyscy Polacy chcą, żeby było ciepło a jak już ciepło jest, to są wkurwieni? (i zazwyczaj chcą żeby znowu było zimno) - Filip Rozynek * Dokąd codziennie rano, środkami komunikacji miejskiej jeżdżą ci wszyscy emeryci? - ania fokt * Jak najtrafniej opisać Internet? - Tehij * Dlaczego na butelkowanych wodach mineralnych jest data ważności? - MrMcMalina * P Jakie pornole lubisz? - pac1nowsky * P Krzysiu ile miałeś dupeczek ??????????? - PoPrawny Polak * P Dokąd leci Nayan Cat:) - MULU554 * P Krzysiu, dlaczego łysi mają respekt na onkologii? - Małolat PL * Krzysiu, czemu jak idę na basen, to jedyne cycki jakie widzę to męskie? Czemu niektórzy mężczyźni mają kobiece cycki? Piersi* - Ziomeczek360 * Pytanie: Dlaczego gdy mój żółw ma pełną miskę żarcia to sra do niej i wpieprza trociny? - 222dawide * Co sądzisz o teorii strun i wielowymiarowości wszechświata ? - wybuchowo * (P)Czy to nie dziwne że najpierw po kąpieli wycieramy tyłek rzecznikiem a potem twarz? I to tym samym ręcznikiem !! - Józef Basiaga * p Czemu niektóre psy robią białą kupę ?? - minematipolska1 * P Czy golisz się w miejscach intymnych? - Karol Partyka * Krzychu dlaczego ludzie (ok.40 lat) piszą w internecie jak nastolatki np. siemasz;) - Ratche1878 * Czy Sasha Grey i łysy z Brazzers to najlepsze możliwe połączenie? - Kukomnuow * Krzysiu Czemu zawsze rodzice mówią byśmy zjedli MIęso a byśmy zostawili ziemniaki? - Kij Ci W OKO * P Jak uniknąć kaca? - MrNzqq * P Krzysiu gdybyś to ty był naszym miejscu to jakie pytanie byś sobie zadał?? - Guhy Pisiorek * Co sie robiło 17 lat temu? - kuras02 * Penis, pindol, pisiol, siusiol, fiut, chuj, pała, ptaszek, pytong, parówa itd. :D Po jakiego grzyba nam tyle określeń na jedną rzecz? - cojajjco * P Gdzie są najtańsze dziwki? - Nyan429 * P Co by było jakby nikt pod odcinkiem nie zadał Ci pytań?? Płaciłbyś do końca życia na cele charytatywne? - Lechu4444PL * Czemu kiedyś harcerze byli patriotami, którzy walczyli o Polskę, a teraz napierdalają się podpalonymi patykami w lesie? - Bartek Mackiewicz * Co robisz gdy jesteś sam w domu??? - Han Solo * P Krzysiu , jakie by było twoje ostanie słowo gdyby ktoś trzymał ci pistolet przy lbie? - Gierkaja * P Krzysiu, dlaczego najlepsze pomysły przychodzą do głowy na kiblu, lub pod prysznicem? Idąc tym tokiem myślenia - czy pomysł na najlepsze wynalazki, scenariusze, systemy itp. powstały w łazienkach?! - Pan Kracy Ciekawostki *Na początku odcinka Krzysztof (z pomocą Gimbusa) zaśpiewał przerobione wersje piosenek: **Republika - Mamona (Ta beczułka jest nagrana dla pieniędzy) **Rihanna - Diamonds (Beautiful like Gimbus in the sky) * Krzysiu w tym odcinku zaproponował zabawę w Internecie, w której bierze się tytuły bajek z serii Żwirek i Muchomorek i zamienia się imiona głównych bohaterów na Sasha Grey i Łysy z Brazzers, na przykład: Jak Sasha Grey i Łysy z Brazzers pomogli rusałce. Podkład muzyczny * Danosongs - The Boom Born Blues * Danosongs - The Jump Bump * Danosongs - Blue Devil Plain Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki z Gimbusem